Chronicles of Riddick: A Born Killer
by Nihilo
Summary: A prequel to all the movies about Riddick as a kid, growing up in the slums, then more stories, where he is chased by an aqquiantance, Johns, searching to find out what he is. [Not complete]
1. The Arena

Chronicles of Riddick: A Born Killer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The grimy taste of dirt, and the metallic smell and sound of the slums. It was somthing I loathed as a kid. I loathed everything and everyone, even myself. I thought it was just the annoying stage of adolesence I was going through, but it was somthing else. I had no idea what I was, but I would soon be aware of somthing different within me, somthing no other kid or person I knew had. It would make me a leader, and more importantly, a killer.....  
  
Riddick's blonde hair would have been a vibrant and beautiful colour, if it hadnt been matted down and dirtied throughly. He was thirteen years old, and still a loner in this miserable city. He had smooth muscles even as a kid, with bruises all over his arms and chest. He had been in many fights with numerous gangs, but the reason why he was still a loner was because anyone around him just felt he was different somehow. It echoed from his body, attitude, and mind, and repelled anyone that tried to talk with him. Also, he was unbeleivingly strong for a kid. He could take on whole gangs at once, and not once in his life had he ever been raped or beaten down, like other loners were. He wore a tight black tanktop, outlining his moderate muscles on his torso, and a pair of gray baggy pants, comfortable but worn. Shin high black leather boots were clsped tightly to his feet, keeping them comfortable. He had won all of his clothed possessions, and had taken and thrown away more clothing as he needed them. People had learned to stay away from Riddick, they were scared of him, and most of all, his soft, purring voice, full of some horrible menace.  
  
Riddick usually went to ring matches every friday to win himself some food, and more respect. He knew he would need this respect, to someday make his own group, an elite group. He knew though that first he had to kill someone, somthing he never had done before. He wouldnt do it at the ring match, it would have to be spontanious, and someone big...another clan leader. Earlier on he had equipped himself with a metal club taken from a beaten challenger, and had kept it hanging in his belt loop. He was proud of it, it had been stained with blood from previous fights.  
  
Tonight was another ring match. He hoped they had somthing good to eat this time. He had never lost before, but then again, he had only went against boys his age or younger, but he wouldnt fight boys too young. There was somthing in him that told him he was a different kind of evil, the kind of evil that would destroy other evil. These voices inside his head were always comforting, the only family he knew, and he always listened to them. He had never told anyone of these voices, because he knew they would think he was crazy, but these voices were real. He had never heard them before they came to him, and when they did, he did think he was crazy, but they had told him things that had sometimes saved his life; Duck, or; Behind You. He thought they might be what gave him his strength, but he was simply wrong.  
  
Riddick walked alone towards the slums square - where the matches were held, his club dangling at his side, it's metal stained red glinting in the lampost light. His boots crushed the gravel underneath, his steps seeming to echo into the dark night. He was pumped, ready for anything they would send him. The scent suddently hit his nostrils - blood. They had already started the first match. The sound of cheers and jeers hit his ears, the hot smack of a head against the pavement, and the sigh of a knocked out kid, probably 12. He turned the corner and saw the boy lying there, his face an ammased amount of blood, a broken nose and bruised eye the fruits for him feebly trying to win a-- what was it? Hm, not bad, pizza. He had not tasted pizza since his first win. He knew he could win more than one slice if he decided to fight some bigger kids. Bigger kids also meant bigger and badder weapons. Not good. He was so hungry though, he was ready to beat the shit out of anyone for some pizza. He went to the director of the fights, a 16 year old kid named Kain. He was tough, but smart. Riddick respected him. He had made alot of food directing these fights, and some UDs to buy the food as well.  
  
"Yo Kain, hook me up in the big leauge man"  
  
Kain's ears perked, easily remembering the source of that purring, dangerous voice that even scared him. "Sho Riddick, wait up, let's see this fight."  
  
Riddick nodded and turned his head to watch the scene. Two 15 year old kids were heavily at it, both wielding brass knuckles. One had a long scrape across his cheek - the edge of a brass knuckle - and the other had a bleeding mouth - some teeth knocked out. The black one sent a vicous punch towards his opponents chin. His opponent jerked his head sharply to the left, spun, grabbing his opponent's arm, and throwing him over his shoulder. The black kid landed heavily, but quickly rolled onto his stomach, twisting his arm out of his opponent's grip. Insted of getting up he spun on the ground, using his right arm as a pivot, tripping his opponent and sending him heavily to the ground.  
  
They both got up quickly, and the black one took the initative, leaping foreward, but his opponent got up quickly, his back turned, and spun quickly, his outstreched arm swigning and slamming into the bladk kids cheek, causing spittle, sweat and blood to come flying from his cheek and mouth, sending him stumbling to the left, his unequipped hand holding his cheek. His opponent grinned and leaped at him, throwing a punch for the side of the black kid's head. The black kid ducked, and being inside his opponent's blocking area, he launched upward with fury, uppdercutting his oponnent hard on the left side of his jaw. The white kid flew up in the air, but was knocked out before he hit the ground.  
  
The crowd went wild, kids following the tired black kid off the conrete arena, while others dragged the defeated kid off the arena.  
  
"Good fight.." Riddick commented.  
  
"Yeah, Rake is a pretty good fighter." Kain replied.  
  
"Who's next?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Aight, who am I fightting?"  
  
"Chains"  
  
Riddick looked at Kain, "Chains? I heard he was pretty good."  
  
Kain looked back at Riddick, "He hasn't lost once, like you."  
  
Riddick let out a low, purring laugh that startled Kain, "Aight, see you after the fight. I want that fuckin pizza."  
  
Kain grinned a little, "You got it."  
  
Riddick walked slowly out onto the arena, stepping into the broad red circle that was so familliar to him. His right hand lowered and gripped the metal head of his club, pulling it out of his belt loop. He twirled it into his left hand, gripping the handle of the metal club loosely as both arms fell to his side. Emerging from the shadows on the opposite side of the ring was a big grinning white kid that looked 15. He carried a long link of chains, metal, stained with blood. Riddick was not intimidated, another quality of his difference. Nothing scared him, not even animals. Riddick was an animal...  
  
"I've heard alot about you Riddick..."  
  
"I've heard alot about me too."  
  
A low, stupid laugh rang from Chain's big mouth, "Ahahahaha! I see. well, you ready to get beat down, little kid?"  
  
Riddick turned his head, so his glittering eyes focused on Chains, his purring voice echoing from his throat as he menacingly raised his club, "I don't know Chains....am I?" 


	2. Riddick's First kill

Chronicles of Riddick: A Born Killer  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kain rose the bell silently, and ringed it loudly. The air was rent with roars of bloodshed from the cloud. Riddick ignored him, his fierce eyes planted upon chains. The kid was bald, most of his teeth knocked out. Riddick could see the muscles that bulged plainly out from his forearms and biceps. Chains began to swing his weapon slowly, letting the metallic links clank a little as they began to swing into a blur of metal. Riddick raised the club he held in his left hand, while his right hand also raised. He bent his knees, perfect eyes watching Chains try to tease him by swinging lazily at him. Riddick stayed out of range, waiting dor Chains to attack. The dumb kid started taunting him. Riddick stayed quiet.  
  
"Whatchya waitin for ya little scaredy cat, aint you gonna fight? Hah! What a little kid, too scared to come within range of my chains?"  
  
Chains suddently stepped foreward and swung his chains horizontally at Riddick's head. Riddick leaned foreward as he swung, the chains barely missing his head as he rolled foreward, between Chain's legs, and drove his club right into Chains balls. The older kid stumbled back in pain, gasping for air. Riddick was the killer here and he could see that Chains was all brawn. Chains growled.  
  
"You're going to pay for that you little bitch. After I get done beating the shit outta you I'm going to drag you off and let my gang make a playground outta your ass."  
  
Riddick almost grinned at this. The big kid was all talk, just like most of the people in the slums. Chains charged at Riddick and sent his whip in a crack directly toward Riddick's jaw. Riddick moved to the left and swung low, knocking Chain's right leg from under him, causing him to flip sideways onto his back. Riddick brought his club up as Chains tried to get up, and brough it down on his head.  
  
A dull crack was heard at Chain's head hit the pavement. Riddick stood their, blood staining his club anew as Chains lay on the ground, obviously unconsous, by the heaving of his chest. Riddick remembered he would have to wait still to kill someone. The crowd went wild as Riddick stepped off the arena, unscathed. He looked to Kain silently.  
  
"You sure he hasn't lost before? I didn't break a sweat."  
  
Kain stared at him silently, "It's because everyone dat fought Chains was scared of his big ass, and let him beat them."  
  
Riddick raised his head, "Ha! He's just some clumsy bastard! I'm gonna move to the older kids rankings now, these little kids are too easy for me."  
  
Kain nodded, and gestured toward the pizza box at the top of the steps, gaurded by some bulky lookin teenagers, "Two peices."  
  
Riddick nodded with a rare grin and ran up the stairs to collect his prize.  
  
Two hours later, ten streets down from the arena, Riddick walked alone down the street. He knew this was Yoshoko territory, and nayone who walked on the streets was gonna get a beatdown. Riddick however, was looking for a fight. His club dangled from his pant loop as he walked, hands swinging lightly at his sides, is boots echoing upon the streets. He could hear running footsteps in the distance. They were coming. He turned in time to see roughly 20 kids rounding the corner and running at him. Riddick stoof his ground and they slowed on their way to him, then stopped in an unorderly group five feet away. A tall ass kis walked out to meet him.  
  
"I am Yoshoko, what the fuck are you doin on my streets little kid?"  
  
Riddick looked at him with his dangerous, narrow eyes and replied coldly, "I'm here to pick a fight."  
  
Yoshoko's eyes grew hot, "Then it's a fight you'll get you little bitch!" He motioned his men to attack  
  
Riddick yelled abruptly in his most commanding voice, and all the kids stopped, "Wait! I was here to pick a fight with you Yoshoko. I'm here to kill you for your group."  
  
Yoshoko laughed, "You? Kill me? Okay, if you can kill me, then you have full leadership of my group."  
  
Riddick's men shifted uneasily. They had seen him fight before. "Alright."  
  
Yoshoko was a smart person, but overconfident. That was what was going to get him killed. He grinned over at Riddick, "You know why I own these streets..?"  
  
Riddick knew  
  
Yoshoko continued anyways as both hand moved behind his back to wrap fingers around a weapon, "It is because of the weapona I carry..."   
  
Riddick watched silently as Yoshoko drew two combat knives from his back sheaths. They were deadly, sharp edged, double bladed, ad curve near the tip.  
  
Yoshoko boasted, twirling the knives. "I took these from a weapons store and killed the owner with them. These were the only bladed weapons he carried, so I slit his throat with them."  
  
Riddick narrowed his eyes as he drew his club, holding it with his left hand while he weight the head of it with his right. "Once you're dead, those blades are mine.."  
  
This pissed Yoshoko off. Abruptly, he charged at Riddick and sent a diagonal slice at his torso. Riddick jumped back, the tip of theb lade cutting through his shirt and revealing skin. Yoshoko did not stop, coming up with his other blade and attempting to ram it into Riddick's chin. Riddick moved to the left and swung as hard as possible with his club. Yoshoko was fast, he manaed to drop and roll, boosted by the club that caught him in his side as he dropped. He got up quickly, ignoring the pain.  
  
I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Riddick had heard this before. Yoshoko went charning and riddick took a step to his left, rasiing his club to swing, but Yoshoko was surprisingly fast and followed him. He came up with a stab directly for his heart. Riddick jumped to his right, but the blade caught into his skin and tore, leaving a long wound upon his bicep. Riddick cursed at the pain and Yoshoko grinned, going for him again, and jumping into the air, dropkicking Riddick to the ground as he was forcing the pain in his arm down. Dust rose in the air, and Riddick did not arise.  
  
"Hah, I knew it. He's just some weakling."  
  
Yoshoko, with a yell, raised his right arm and stabbed downward toward Riddick's skull. Riddick's eyes opened right as he yelled, and he rolled to the right, the knife barely missing his ear. Yoshoko's right foot was between Riddick's feet, so he brought hist feet together, tripping Yoshoko to the ground. He rolled onto his knees, and brought the club up, hesitating only for a moment.  
  
"Now you die."  
  
He brought it down with all his strength upon Yoshoko's head. A sickening crush was heard. Riddick brought the club up and down, again and again, bashing and bashing at the already cracked skull. Blood flooded around the head, brains seen faintly as Riddick finally stopped. He bent over the corpse, the stench of rancid blood filling his nose. He held back tears of pain. He knew he had to do this. The smell was horrible. He had never killed anyone before. He turned his head and closed his eyes, then opened them. He saw the two knives loosely held in Yoshoko's hands. He dropped his club and collected the two combat knives.   
  
"I am your leader now."  
  
He rose both combat knives into the air, and plunged down, stabbing into each side of Yoshoko's chest, then pulling out, the blades reddened with Yoshoko's blood.  
  
The crowd of the 20 boys slowly lowered their heads in respect to Riddick, their weapons slowly lowering. Riddick ignored the returning pain in his arm and ran a forearm across his forehead. he sheathed the knives in his belt, then turned to walk down the street slowly, in the middle of it. The men looked at each other, then began to slowly follow, all 21 of them dissapearing in the misty blue of the streets. 


End file.
